TFA: Behind the Scenes
by BamfIsAwesome
Summary: Ever wondered what was running through the processors of the Transfmormers Animated at various points through the series? My take on a few of these scenes, a collection of oneshots.
1. Recognition

**Recognition**

**This is a oneshot, one of a few I'm putting here. This was inspired by and takes place in 'Transwarped', just after Sari upgraded and takes on the rock monster. This can be taken as a pairing fic OR a friendship fic. 'Sup to you.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFA, not meh. I own this laptop, this witches' hat and this David Tennant calendar from 2009.**

* * *

When the newly upgraded Sari Sumdac skated up to the scene, they didn't know who she was. A Cybertronian femme-bot they had never seen before.

Their sensors immediately started to scan her, trying to find out who she was. They took in her size, shape, movements, voice, vocal and tonal patterns. They cross-referenced data, searching their memory banks, pulling up new data and altering old, analysing every detail.

"… _Sari?"_

As she fought, they scanned more data, trying to find some other results. If this was Sari, she had done something very foolish. But they simply couldn't believe it was her, to the point where they were immobile as they focused all of their attention, primary and secondary processors, on figuring out _who this was._

* * *

Rubble tumbled around him, and he hit the ground. His movements were sluggish, unable to comprehend what was around him or where he was. The majority of his sensors had shut down, and he reactivated his optical sensors with some difficulty. As the static cleared, he found himself looking into someone else's. Autobot, electric blue on sky blue. Femme faceplate, cream and orange.

_Cream and orange…_

"_Sari?"_

"_You're alright!"_

"_And you're… different!"_

Beneath the battlemask, Sari smiled. There were no scans, no tests, no data analysis. No, because he knew who she was.

All Bumblebee had to do was look at her.

* * *

**Short but sweet, methinks. What do **_**you**_** think, though? Love it, hate it, not sure why you read it? Reviews please! They makes meh happay!**

**~Your Friendly Neighbourhood Bamf**


	2. Decision

**Decision**

**I'm back! This is based off 'This is Why I Hate Machines', when Jazz stops Sentinel from going after Ratchet and the Magnus Hammer, then ditches him. Best choice he ever made, if you ask me!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFA, not meh. I own this laptop, this watch and this awesome purple dragon ornament.**

* * *

The Space Bridge was open, and standing before it were the Autobot High Council members Alpha Trion and Perceptor; the Elite Guard's Sentinel Prime and Jazz; the Earth crew's Ratchet and that interesting Earth organic Captain Fanzone.

Jazz mentally sighed as Sentinel starting yelling again. He didn't bother tuning his audio receptors in to catch what was being said, as long as it wasn't directed at him he didn't need to know.

What he had done today was unjustifiable. He had been getting worse and worse, but nearly blowing up Omega Supreme? That was inexcusable. Jazz had gotten used to Sentinel after all those stellarcycles under his command, but now every time he looked at the Prime he felt disgust run through his processor. Disgust he had felt before, on a lesser scale and quashed, forgetting it was there. Now, he had to physically stop himself from screaming everything he thought right into Sentinel's faceplate.

Maybe he'd take Prowl's advice and talk to Bumblebee about it; apparently the little dude could be quite understanding and a good listener when he wanted to be. Or, as Prowl had put it, "Anything to do with slagging off Sentinel Prime will keep his remarkably short attention span from wandering. He'll probably partake as well, you both could use some stress relief and it'll keep him out from under our stabilizing servos for a while."

Jazz smiled to himself. Prowl and Bumblebee were more alike than either would care to admit. They hadn't gotten on very well to start with, Bee winding up Prowl unexpectedly effectively and Prowl giving him the cold shoulder. He'd started striking back, apparently, and that was when they started getting closer.

What had started as a war had changed somewhere down the line into a game. Enemies had become friends, insults had become affectionate, and false bravados and façades had fallen. Especially with Prowl's new found peace and contentment within himself, the two could easily pass as brothers.

Jazz and Prowl had quickly become friends, sharing memories of Master Yoketron and discovering other similarities and differences along the way. The little guy had quickly gotten in on the act, introducing video games, listening to music and sharing Earth slang. Those two were his best friends, no doubt.

Judging by the look on SP's face, and the mild amusement of the Council members, whatever Ratchet said in return was a real winner and he was sorry he'd missed it. He couldn't rewind time, though, and he could always ask the old medbot when they next saw each other. If either of them remembered. That was how Jazz worked, though; he tuned out Sentinel's rambling and tuned in when he was addressed or given an order. Ratchet pulled him from his musings by picking up Fanzone and jumped through the Space Bridge… back to his friends…

Oh, for sparks' sakes… SP was yelling again. He didn't resist the urge to roll his optical sensors, as no one could see past his visor. He had come to be thankful of it, not only was it packing some serious style but he didn't have to force himself to remain emotionless. He could do it, he was a cyberninja after all, but his processor would have fritzed by now.

_Frag, __**Master Yoketron's**__ processor would have fritzed by now, and he had the patience of Primus himself._

No, Master Yoketron would never have put up with Sentinel Prime. He would've ditched the mech, calmly advising the Council to do something about him. Jazz would never do that, partly because the Council wouldn't listen to him, partly because SP was acting Magnus and could do whatever he wanted and partly because… well, he was a member of the Elite Guard. It was his job to follow Sentinel.

Said bot charged towards the Space Bridge, and Jazz realised with a start what was happening. He was going after the Magnus Hammer… he had already threatened to court martial Ratchet, chased him through Cybertron's streets to arrest him for 'treason'. After all this, Primus only knew what the power-mad Prime was going to do to the veteran.

The next thing he knew, Jazz was standing in front of the Space Bridge, blocking a very fragged off Sentinel Prime from going through. He barely remembered moving… the decision was probably made in his secondary processor, what Earth organics- _humans_- called their 'subconscious'. And now he had about three nanokliks to give a very, _very _good reason as to why he was stopping Sentinel from going after Ratchet.

"_It's cool, SP. I'll go."_

It took him an astrosecond to figure out what he'd just said. He did… and his processor whirred with activity. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and nothing short of Unicron himself rising from the Pit was going to stop him. Jazz turned, and leaped through the Space Bridge.

What was this feeling? Oh… yeah…

_Freedom._

As he landed on Earth, he smiled, like he always did when he was going to see his friends again. Ah…

After dissuading Ratchet from using the Magnus Hammer on him, Jazz smiled again. Maybe, after some catching up and maybe blowing off some long-overdue steam, Prowl and Bee would want to play a round or five of HoloTwister with him.

* * *

**Et voila, a fic. I couldn't resist shoving some Prowl and Bumblebee friendship in there. What's Jazz s'posed to do when he's tuning out Jerkimus Maximus anyway? Go into stasis lock? He's gotta think about SOMETHING, and I figured something positive would be more Jazz's style. So there. You see that green and white button down there? Yes, that one. Press it please and leave a review? They makes meh happy as Jazz after this fic X3**

**~Your Friendly Neighbourhood Bamf**


	3. Soul Search

**Soul Search**

**Yup, it's another one from me. This is takes place in the episode 'Predacons Rising', after Wasp becomes Waspinator and confronts Bumblebee.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFA, not meh. I own this laptop, this hairbrush, and this DAB Digital Radio.**

* * *

_Bumblebot!_

Oh yes, he was going to pay now. Waspinator was going to make sure of it. His friend, Spiderbot, she made him powerful. She made him confident. She made him able to get rid of that yellow, lying Bumblebot once and for all!

He was speaking. Waspinator didn't want to listen, but Bumblebot… wasn't lying, or… anything Bumblebot usually said.

"_So, Wasp… inator, you look, taller, and you can fly too, that's cool."_

Wha…? Cool… yeah, Waspinator was cool! WAY cool! No, wait-

"_Waspinator MEGA cool thanks to new friend!"_

He was… happy. He still wanted to make Bumblebot pay for ruining his life, slowly and painfully, but… the desire wasn't as pressing. It would happen, but he could wait, bask in his mega-coolness for a little bit.

"_Hey, speaking of friends…__ I wanted to say I'm sorry, you know, for everything I did... and didn't do."_

That took him by surprise. Bumblebot was… apologising?

"_I wanted to say I'm sorry, you know__, for everything…"_

Waspinator didn't feel mega-cool. He didn't feel confident or powerful. He didn't feel like Waspinator. He felt like… Wasp. And as he looked at Bumble… bee… he realized something.

"_Wasp… forgive Bumblebot."_

"_Woah, really?"_

He wasn't Wasp anymore. He was powerful, he was confident, he was MEGA COOL, he was **Waspinator!** He would never be Wasp again. And Waspinator wanted to get rid of that look on Bumblebot's faceplate. He looked… _relieved._ _Happy. _That made Waspinator _angry_.

"_But WASPINATOR __**NEVER **__forgives!"_

* * *

**Ta-da, a little peek into the mind of a nutcase. I always thought that scene was sweet, that deep down Wasp understood and forgave Bumblebee. I also liked the darker element to it, that Wasp was too far gone and Waspinator was in charge now. I don't think that scene was made enough of a fuss over, personally. So, here. My own little contribution. I do rather like those little things called 'reviews'. They puts a smile on mah face!**

**~Your Friendly Nrighbourhood Bamf**


	4. First Impression

**First Impression**

**IT'S MEEEEEE! Thank you so much to all you patient people who reviewed, fav'd and alerted this fic! I have been struck (quite hard, you'll be pleased to know) by that elusive inspiration! Another Bee and Sari one, open to your interpretation :) Batten down the hatches, 'bots, here it comes!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. TFA. Talk to Hasbro. I own this laptop, this bed and this illness DX**

* * *

They say that first impressions are often wrong. If the Autobots had seen Sari's first impression of Bumblebee, they would have agreed wholesparkedly.

The Bumblebee they knew was loud, obnoxious, selfish and somewhat bratty. He was reckless and careless and had very little use in battle other than as a distraction. He was brash and rude, and didn't give a frag what anyone else thought about him. Yes, he didn't want anyone on his team hurt and helped them when he could, but he tended to just make things worse and then throw a fit when scolded.

Sari saw different.

She had been afraid of the 'bots, at first. But he had saved her from the mutated cockroach, and carried out of harm's way. He wasn't as big as the others, but he was still huge, and just sitting on his servos she could feel the strength in him. He could have crushed her so easily, but he was so gentle with her, whilst careful not to drop or jog her too much.

And his_ voice_. (If she could call it that; did it have a special Cybertronian term like everything else? She'd never thought to ask.) Usually that voice was cocky or whiny or just loud. Not now. Usually Sari was a lot like the Bumblebee the Autobots knew, but now she felt young and small and awed. But she couldn't see any malice in her robotic saviour.

He didn't know if he could trust her, she could just hand him over to the government the second she was safe (she wouldn't, but he didn't know that, and he was a 'he', she could tell), but he smiled at her in a friendly, open manner.

"_Hi. I'm Bumblebee."_

She liked him immediately.

"_I'm Sari."_

"_Oh, don't be. I like my name."_

It was an absent, distracted response. His sensors were focused on his surroundings, on keeping her safe. But it spoke volumes. She hadn't been offended; he was too sweet to offend her. She giggled instead and corrected him, liking him all the more.

His voice held a certain naivety to it, an odd, misplaced innocence, like that of a child. Along with the words themselves, it told Sari a lot. This was someone who was used to being ridiculed, to being second worst and laughed at for it. Someone who tried and tried but never succeeded, but he picked himself back up and tried again anyway, even if it were the hundredth time.

Someone who had a lot more worries and cares than he let on, who had seen and heard and done much more than he could ever bear to let anyone know, but he kept smiling and messing around and making people laugh, or playing pranks and making himself laugh, because unless someone was laughing he would break down and cry. (Turned out Autobots can't cry, but Sari hadn't known that at the time.) It wasn't his fault he made mistakes, and he often wondered why he bothered, but he tried anyway. Hoping that, maybe, just one time, he would actually do some good, something worthwhile. But at the same time, he was just a child (a youngling, but again, she didn't know) and there were things he didn't understand and couldn't do and didn't want to remember.

They say that first impressions are often wrong. If the other Autobots had seen Sari's first impression of Bumblebee, they would have agreed wholesparkedly.

Sari knew different.


End file.
